Somos
by norma-anime-lover
Summary: Los niños elegidos tendrán que enfrentarse con un nuevo reto, un enemigo demasiado fuerte. Habrá nuevos misterios, nuevas sorpresas, nuevos retos y tal vez... ¿nuevos romances? pasen y lean la historia tiene bastantes parejas, ya sabrán cuales mientras lo lean dejen reviews
1. El sueño

**_Hola vengo con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, es un takari y pueeede que otras parejas_**

**_Digimon no me pertenece (claro porque si me perteneciera habría un corto de la boda de T.K y Kari)_**

Era una mañana de verano cuando todo inició, lo recuerdo perfectamente, iba de camino a la secundaria cuando me encontré con T.K, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo

-Hola- dije

-Hola- me respondió

-Hace mucho calor, ¿no? – dije caminando a su lado

-Sí – me dijo muy sonriente

Mientras íbamos a la escuela nos metimos en esas conversaciones en las que siempre me pierdo en sus ojos, cuando llegamos vi a Momoka, ella había entrado al colegio hace 2 años y ya era una de mis mejores amigas

-Hola – le dije

-Buenos días – dijo T.K

-Holi – dijo mirando a T.K – disculpa, T.K, ¿ya supiste?

-¿Qué? – respondió T.K con la misma curiosidad que yo

-Es el baile de clausura para caridad – dijo muy emocionada

Era increíble, adoro ese baile, recauda fondos para un hospital y para un refugio animal, cada uno ponía dinero y si no era dinero era alguno juguete o comida etc. T.K y yo siempre vamos juntos.

-Increíble – dije sonriendo – pensé que este año ya no iba a haber, por… - me detuve

Reino un silencio sepulcral. La noticia había sido hace una semana y aún estábamos muy alterados: Iban a cerrar la escuela

Simplemente era muy duro, en especial porque mucho estaban aquí desde hace tiempo, pero creo que para quienes fue más duro fue para los niños elegidos, puesto que en esa escuela estaba la puerta con la que entrabamos al digimundo y muchas más memorias. La escuela había adquirido un aura tétrico, con menos risas y menos entusiasmo

Sonó la campana, a mí y a T.K nos tocaba geografía y a Momoka historia, pero ya estábamos llegando tarde

-Buenos días alumnos – dijo la maestra

Corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, abrimos la puerta lo más rápido que pudimos y entre jadeos de cansancio dijimos:

-Buenos días –

-¿A qué se debe su retraso? – nos preguntó la maestra

-Ahmm – dudé

-Fue mi culpa profesora le pedí a Kari que si podía ayudarme a buscar un libro en la biblioteca – se adelantó T.K

-Pasen, pero que no se repita –

Cuando entramos moví los labios diciendo GRACIAS hacia T.K, él me respondió con una sonrisa.

La clase fue muy aburrida de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a T.K, estaba muy concentrado, se veía muy apuesto así…

_Kari, ¿en qué estás pensando? Es tu mejor amigo y ya… ¿Qué me sucede?_ – pensé

-Oye Kari, ¿mañana puedes venir a mi casa? Quería contarte algo – dijo Momoka cuando terminaron las clases

-Claro – dije – bueno, nos vemos mañana

-Te acompaño – dijo T.K – de todos modos tengo que pasarle un mensaje de Matt a Tai

-¿Mensaje de qué? – dijo Yolei interesada

-Que mañana habrá un partido de hockey y tiene dos boletos, por si quiere ir, también algo de que yo tenía que pasarle el mensaje porque él tenía no sequé con su banda – explicó T.K

-Entonces yo también voy – dijo Daivis decidido

-tú te quedas – dijo Yolei

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!? – se quejó Daivis

-Porque, ahmm… ya sabes… porque Ken tenía que decirte algo – dijo Yolei jalando al pobre Ken a su lado

-¿Qué yo qué? – preguntó Ken totalmente desorientado

-Dile algo que lo entretenga, por favor – le susurró a Ken

-Ah, claro, ¿aún vas a venir a mi casa para que te ayude con matemáticas? – dijo Ken

-De acuerdo, casi se me olvida – dijo Daivis decepcionado

Nos despedimos y fui a mi casa con T.K, me sentí muy rara a su lado y mi mente quedó en blanco, no se me ocurría ningún tema de conversación

-Hoy llovió mucho, ¿no? – dijo T.K sobresaltándome un poco

-Ahmm… si, que bueno que paró – dije ya más tranquila

De pronto me resbalé con un charco de agua, pero T.K agarró mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él para que no me cayera, aunque terminamos abrasados y yo sonrojada. Nos quedamos un momento abrasados, supongo que él esperaba que yo reaccionase, me separé un poco de él aunque sus brazos seguían en mi espalda.

-Ahmm… - sonreí un poco – gracias

Estuvimos viéndonos en silencio por unos momentos

-Si – dijo mientras nos soltábamos – de nada

-Creo que, deberíamos… - tartamudee

-¿Irnos? – me preguntó

-Si

Casi juraría que T.K se había sonrojado

_Será tu imaginación Kari – pensé_

Llegamos a mi casa, mientras Tai y T.K hablaban fui a mi cuarto con gatomon.

-Hoy estás muy contenta – dijo

-Claro que no, estoy normal – dije sin entender

-Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo

Me reí un poco hasta que vi algo por la ventana, no era de este mundo, estaba segura. Por alguna razón empecé a sentirme débil.

-¡Kari! – fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme

Cuando me desperté T.K y gatomon estaban a mi lado

-Ya despertó – gritó T.K

-Kari – dijo mi hermano entrando al cuarto – que alivio

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté

-De repente te desmayaste – dijo gatomon

-Será mejor que descanses – dijo Tai

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo T.K – y Tai, el partido de hockey es mañana y Matt y tú se verán en el café Perk (FRIENDS!)

Tai asintió y después me quedé dormida, pero algo no estaba bien

-Kari… - escuché una voz

-¿Quién está ahí? – dije alerta

-Nadie que debas conocer… por ahora – dijo otra vez la voz – Escucha con atención: Se acerca un peligro, algo peor que el mismo apocalymon. Reúne a todos, necesitan de todos

-¿Qué se acerca? – dije buscando de dónde salía la voz

-Odio – reconocí la voz, era una chica – la personificación del odio y superioridad, tengan cuidado

-¿Cómo lo enfrentaremos? ¿Cómo? – grité

-Eso es algo que tienen que descubrir solos, ahora despierta

Abrí los ojos y desperté en mi habitación. Todo parecía normal, gatomon estaba a mi lado durmiendo, estiré mi brazo para ver la hora; 5:10 a.m. Me levanté con sumo cuidado para no despertar a gatomon, me cambié de ropa, sé que no tiene sentido ponerme el uniforme a las 5, pero no sabía que más hacer, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas al asunto del nuevo enemigo.

-Puedo intentarlo – murmuré

Tomé mi teléfono celular, pero antes de que incluso pudiera marcar el número de T.K me llegó una llamada del mismo, salí del cuarto y fui a la sala.

-¿Hola? – dije cuando contesté el teléfono

"¿Hola? Hola ¿Kari?" T.K parecía totalmente desorientado

-Sí, soy yo – dije intentando calmarlo - ¿Sucedió algo?

"No, nada, será mi imaginación"

-No, dime – dije un poco preocupada

"Ahmm… no sé si te habrá pasado lo mismo, ¿escuchaste una voz mientras dormías?"

-Si

"¿Era del mar oscuro?"

-No

"Bueno, entonces no te preocupes"

Estaba aterrada, el mar oscuro, hace años que no escuchaba de eso

"Lo siento Kari, no debí hablar de eso"

-No te preocupes – dije – tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme al mar oscuro

"De verd…" escuché un suspiro a través de la línea "Cuando llegue ese momento todos estaremos contigo… yo estaré contigo"

Me puse nerviosa, ¿qué quería decir T.K? Esa pregunta se me hizo tonta después de pensarla, claro que se refería a que estaría conmigo como amigo.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir

Colgamos el teléfono, me fui a mi cuarto para ver que gatomon ya estaba despierta.

-Perdón, ¿te desperté? – dije cuando la vi

-No, me desperté sola – dijo parándose – estuviste hablando con T.K, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo supiste? –dije sin comprender

-Kari, déjame hacer una pregunta, ¿qué sientes por T.K?

La pregunta me llegó por sorpresa, pero no sabía la respuesta

-No lo sé – respondí

-Yo si – dijo gatomon mirando mi cara de sorpresa – estás enamorada de él, he visto cómo lo miras

En el fondo ya lo sabía, pero eso no debería ser así yo solo debería ser su amiga y nada más

-Gatomon, no le digas a nadie – le dije – eso jamás pasará, mejor me ahorro mucho sufrimiento

-No me gusta eso, pero ya que – me dijo gatomon un poco molesta

-Gracias – dije sonriéndole un poco – volvamos a dormir

_Es cierto – pensé – me gusta T.K y mucho_

Ese iba a ser nuestro secreto

**_Bueno este fue el cap._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Dejen reviews y favs por favor_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


	2. La sorpresa

**_Bueno, nuevo cap._**

**_Quiero agradecerle a Lord Pata por su gran ayuda_**

**_Disfrútenlo…_**

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta gatomon – dije volviéndome a levantar en la cama

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de cómo se siente el amor?

-¿Talento natural? – gatomon parecía nerviosa, yo solo sonreí mostrándole que no le creía nada de nada

-Vamos, ¿te gusta alguien?

-No digas tonterías – dijo gatomon sonrojada

-Te gusta alguien, mira lo sonrojada que estás, ¿quién es? Tal vez… ¿Patamon?

-¿Cómo su…? Digo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? - Reí sorprendida, había adivinado – Bien, tal vez si me gusta UN POCO

-Claro

-Solo volvamos a dormir

…

Volví a despertar esta vez a tiempo para ir a la escuela

-Hola hermano – dije saliendo del cuarto

-Buenos días- me respondió

-Hermano, ¿no tuviste un sueño raro en la noche? – dije mientras me lavaba los dientes

-No – me dijo confundido - ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo una tontería

Desayuné y salí lo más rápido que pude, tenía que hablar con T.K, ¿Por qué su sueño había sido diferente al mío? ¿Por qué nadie más había tenido ese sueño? Corría sin ver y por eso choqué con alguien

-Lo lamento mucho – dije levantándome

-Auch – se quejó la persona con la que había chocado – no importa

-¿Esta bien Momoka?

-Kari – Momoka se emocionó mucho - ¿si vendrás a mi casa cuando acaben las clases?

-Sí, creo que si – dije no muy segura pues pensé que tal vez tendría que ir al digimundo

Llegamos al colegio y vi a T.K, aunque no podía decirle nada del digimundo por Momoka, no quería excluirla ni mucho menos, pero no podíamos hablar del digimundo en frente de todos, por fin pude hablar con él en la clase de teatro cuando el profesor nos hizo actuar una escena en la que teníamos que ser unos prisioneros planeando escapar, yo tenía que convencerlo a él para escapar.

-¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos en la mañana? – Dije fingiendo que era algo de lo que habían hablado más temprano - ¿Deberíamos decirle a los demás prisioneros? Si les damos algo a cambio seguro nos ayudaran

-Tal vez, pero, ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué haremos entonces? – me respondió T.K seriamente

-Buscaremos la forma – dije intentando convencerlo

-Bien – me sonrió - ¿cuándo?

-Hoy – le sonreí de vuelta

-Hoy – me confirmó

-Muy bien chicos, tienen 10 – dijo el profesor

Me fui a mi lugar junto a Momoka

-Muy bien – me dijo

-Gracias – respondí – oye, ¿no importa si llego un poco más tarde a tu casa?

-Sí, no importa – me respondió anotando algo en su libreta

Después del colegio llamamos a todos los niños elegidos les expliqué mi sueño. Nos reunimos en un salón de la escuela con la excusa de que teníamos un club de lectura

-¿T.K? ¿No vas a decir o que escuchaste en tu sueño? – dije después de explicar del mío

-No, no puedo recordarlo bien – dijo confundido

-Muy bien, Kari, necesito que vuelvas a dormir – me dijo Tai – necesito que intentes hablar con esa persona

-Si – dije

Me sumí en un sueño profundo

-¿Hola? - había mucho eco

-Veo que viniste a buscarme – dijo la misma voz de la noche anterior

-Sí, tenemos muchas preguntas

-Pero yo – la voz se escuchaba más cerca – no tengo todas las respuestas

-¿No las tienes? – pregunté sorprendida

-Algunas si y algunas no – dijo muy contenta

-Muy bien, ésta es sencilla: Tu nombre

-Miyuki

-¿QUÉ eres?

-Una copia de Genai

-¿Qué? – grité confundida

-Atrás de ti – escuché un susurro

Me espanté al ver a una chica de unos 17 años con pelo café que le llegaba debajo de sus hombros y ojos grises.

-Mucho gusto – dijo cortésmente

-Mu... – aclaré mi garganta – mucho gusto

-¿Tienes otras preguntas? – me dijo amablemente

-¿Por qué eres mujer? No lo entiendo, si eres una copia de Genai deberías ser hombre – dije mirándola fijamente

Miyuki rió un poco

-Si soy una copia de Genai, la primera copia fallida

-¿Estás en el mundo real?

-No, por eso te necesito a ti, no puedo entrar a ningún mundo sin… sin – parecía nerviosa – sin poseer a alguien

Me paralicé, no quería ser poseía por nadie, perdería todo mi control y… no podría, la luz necesita estar en control para enfrentar la oscuridad. Miyuki parecía leer mi mente porque dijo

-No te asustes, tendrías el control, tú decides cuando quieras que te ayude o que yo tome el control

Esa idea no me entusiasmaba

-¿Otras personas podrán verte? O por lo menos ¿escucharte? – dije nerviosa

-Tú puedes elegir quién me ve, ¿puedo?

Suspiré, tenía miedo

-Yo… - me detuve escuché una voz conocida

-¿Hola?

-T.K – murmuré

-Kari – gritó corriendo hacia mí, luego se volteó hacia Miyuki - ¿Quién eres?

-Muchas explicaciones – le dijo sonriendo – te daré una respuesta cuando tenga una

-De acuerdo – dije

Ella podría darnos muchas respuestas y ayudarnos mucho, y además cuando T.K llegó se sintió más segura. Miyuki sonrió y le explicó todo a T.K

-No lastimaras a Kari – dijo muy serio - ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, la protegeré con mi vida

Desperté y vi a T.K, él acababa de despertarse también (se había dormido apoyando la cabeza en una mesa, al igual que yo) luego me dí cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenía que volver para prepararme e ir con Momoka, no me sentí nada diferente, así que me despedí y fui a mi casa.

"Kari" era la voz de Miyuki, podía escucharla en mis pensamientos

"Si"

"¿Por qué estas así?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Por supuesto que sabes, ¿sucede algo malo?"

"Ayer estuve con Gatomon, mi digimon, y me preguntó que qué sentía por T.K, cuando le dije que no sabía me dijo que ella me dijo que ella si sabía, que sentía amor, estoy confundida Miyu"

"¿Miyu?"

"Sí, pensé que sería más corto que Miyuki"

"Bueno, volviendo al tema, Kari, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

"¿Podemos hablar después?"

No escuché nada más, supuse que era su forma de decir: _De acuerdo_, llegué a mi casa, mis papás estaban trabajando y Tai había decidido quedarse en la casa de Matt ya que tenían que hacer un proyecto.

-Ya llegué – dije - ¿Gatomon?

-Kari, ¿dónde estuviste? – iba a responder que en la escuela con los demás, pero sentí una presencia detrás mío, volteé lo más rápido que pude. Nada, no había nada, seguí buscando con la mirada - ¿Kari?

-En la escuela – dije volteándola a ver – perdona, estoy distraída. Gatomon, quería preguntarte algo – me dirigí a mi cuarto y empecé a cambiarme

-Claro, lo que sea – me dijo desde el pasillo

-¿Has pensado en decirle a Patamon lo que sientes?

-Ahmm… muy pocas veces, supongo que aún estoy buscando el momento perfecto. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Nada importante – terminé de vestirme – bueno, me voy, Gatomon cuida de la casa por favor

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí al apartamento de Momoka, en realidad no estaba tan lejos, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

"¿Ya es luego?" me preguntó Miyu

"Hablaremos en mi sueño, es mucho mejor cuando puedo verte"

"De acuerdo"

Toqué la puerta y Momoka me abrió la puerta, al parecer sus padres habían salido y ella no tiene hermanos. Fuimos a su cuarto, comimos unos bocadillos, luego se puso un poco seria y dijo:

-Oye tú eres muy amiga de T.K, ¿cierto?

-Si

-¿Quería preguntarte, eres su novia?

-No

-Perfecto

-¿Per… perfecto? – tenía miedo de lo siguiente que iba a decir, no quería ni pensar que a mi mejor amiga le gustaba T.K

-Sí, escucha…

Abrí los ojos como platos, no quería creer lo que me acababa de decir, casi podía escuchar a mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos, era peor de lo que pensé, 4 palabras que me destruyeron…

**_Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan_**

**_¿Qué creen que le dijo?_**

**_Dejen reviews_**


	3. Buscando

**_Hola, volví_**

**_Tardaré un poco en subir algunos capítulos por algo de mi escuela así que tengan paciencia_**

**_Digimon no me pertenece_**

**_Disfruten el cap._**

-Voy a invitar a T.K a salir – me dijo muy emocionada

-¿Q-Qué? – dije con un hilo de voz

-Bueno, que voy a pedirle a T.K que sea mi novio, de todos modos como ya van a cerrar la escuela si me dice que no, no voy a tenerlo que ver el próximo año – dijo entusiasmada

-Eso, es, increíble – tartamudeé

"Increíble, ¡Ja!" dijo Miyu en mi cabeza

- Estoy SIN palabras, pero creí que te gustaba Daivis – dije ignorando a Miyu

-Y así era, pero cuando hicimos la obra del rey león cuando T.K y yo tuvimos que hacer el dueto de "Esta noche es para amar" no sé me empezó a gustar – dijo – además Kanata me dijo que escuchó que T.K le decía a Yuki que yo le gustaba

Casi logré escuchar a mi corazón haciendo "crack" no podía creerlo, más bien, no quería creerlo.

"Es duro, ¿no es así?" dijo Miyu en mi cabeza su tono de voz era muy comprensivo

"Si"

-Y te llamé a ti porque quería que me ayudaras con él – abrí mis ojos aún más – como eres su mejor amiga, puedes averiguar si lo que decía era verdad

-C-Claro que te ayudaré – dije con el corazón machacado y un hilo de voz

-Muchas gracias – gritó abrazándome.

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí al parque, estaba confundida, ¿qué podía hacer?

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" No entendí la propuesta de Miyu

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Déjame esto a mí, por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?"

Vi mi reloj y vi que era demasiado tarde, tenía que volver o mis papás enloquecerían.

Cuando volví lo primero que sentí fue a mi madre abrazándome como si no hubiera un mañana, después de disculparme, fui a mi cuarto con Gatomon y Agumon.

-Qué alivio que llegas, 2 minutos más tarde y habrían 500 policías en la casa – rió Agumon

Gatomon y yo nos reímos

-Mañana será un gran día, será mejor descansar – dijo Gatomon

-Sí, mañana es el día en el que volveremos al digimundo – dije – me pregunto si habrá cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos ahí

-Lo sabremos mañana – Agumon bostezó – Buenas noches

-Hasta mañana – dijo Gatomon acurrucándose

Yo quería descansar, pero al parecer Miyu tenía otros planes, "desperté" en ese espacio blanco de la última vez

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunté cuando vi a Miyu

-Te dije que te ayudaría, poder estar en la nada tiene sus ventajas – luego señaló hacia la derecha – ahí hay un pequeño portal para ir al sueño de alguien, y ese alguien no recordará ese sueño, puedes preguntar lo que quieras

-¿Enserio? – pregunté tímidamente

-Si

-Pero… ¿Es correcto? – por alguna razón sentía que no lo era

-Eso depende de ti – me respondió, odiaba que me respondiera así era muy confuso - ¿Lo es?

Por supuesto que no lo era, pero parte de mí quería entrar en ese sueño-

Me decidí.

Desperté, no estaba muy contenta por mi decisión, pero el tiempo diría si era la correcta. Me dirigí al colegio, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera Miyu me habló, T.K fue el que me sacó de mi trance.

-¿Estás…? –T.K empezó a preguntar en clase de música mientras ensayábamos una canción como proyecto

-Bien – interrumpí saliendo de mi trance, aclaré mi garganta – Ahmm… solo… continuemos ensayando, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo – dijo un poco desanimado

-Lo siento, no pretendía… - Momoka me llamó y volteé a donde ella estaba – discúlpame un momento – suspiré, volteé rápidamente a donde T.K – solo lo siento

Fui a donde estaba Momoka.

-¿Si? – pregunté forzando una sonrisa

-¿Ya le preguntaste? – susurró ansiosa

No sabía qué responder, estaba paralizada.

-Todavía no – dije un poco nerviosa – le preguntaré en un rato, no te preocupes

-Gracias – me dijo sonriente – Te agradezco mucho que me ayudes

Sonreí, no sabía que más hacer.

Ya habían acabado las clases y todavía no le había preguntado a T.K, fuimos al digimundo

"Kari, necesito que dejes que los demás niños elegidos me vean"

"¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Relájate"

Di un suspiro y me relajé. Cuando abrí los ojos todos podían ver a Miyu a mi lado

-Todavía no me he presentado – dijo cuando vio que muchos se asustaban – soy Miyuki, la primera copia fallida de Genai, he estado poseyendo a Kari por un dia y medio, no se asusten, no le haré daño

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? – dijo Tai retadoramente

-Porque si quisiera lastimarlos ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no lo crees? – dijo igual de retadora

-¿Y cómo estamos seguros? – dijo Sora preocupada

-No pueden – dijo Miyu más relajada

-¿Por qué Kari? – dijo Codi

-Tenía dos opciones T.K o ella, pero poseer a Kari era menos peligroso – explicó Miyuki

-¿A qué te refieres con peligroso? – preguntó Ken

-A que el cuerpo humano se tiene que acostumbrar a mi base de datos, si no se acostumbra y le presto parte de mis habilidades, se podría sobrecargar y explotar o como mínimo desintegrarse – dijo Miyu

-¿Y eso no es hacerle daño? – gritó Daivis dándole una bofetada a Miyu

-Mira niñito, vuelves a hacer eso y no te tendré tanta piedad – le amenazó Miyu tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa - ¿Entendido?

-Bien – dijo Daivis malhumorado

-Creo que será mejor que se te quite el mal humor – Miyu sonrió

-Repasando, tienen que evacuar cierta zona del digimundo en la que haya una conexión con el mar oscuro, abrir una puerta y alguien con sentimientos puros tendrá que entrar, gastará todas sus energías, pero salvará a todos – repasó Miyu

-¿Cómo que alguien gastará todas sus energías? ¿Alguien morirá? ¿Qué acaso tienes un plan? –gritó Daivis desde lo alto de un árbol (donde lo puso Miyu)

-Información clasificada – gritó de vuelta, luego nos miró a nosotros – separémonos, busquemos un lugar para abrir el portar

Todos asentimos

-Daivis – gritó Miyu - ¿Ves algún lugar en donde podamos abrir el portal?

-No – gritó Daivis malhumorado

-Sigue buscando – gritó Yolei burlándose un poco

Nos dividimos en equipos, a mí por alguna razón (llamada Yolei) me tocó con T.K. Era mi oportunidad de preguntarle.

-Oye… - Kari…- empezamos a decir al mismo tiempo, hubo un silencio incomodo

-Mira Gatomon, nueces azules – dijo Patamon muy entusiasmado - Vamos por unas, corre Gatomon

-¿Qué querías decir? – dije sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Nada importante, ¿y tú? – de verdad esperaba que no me preguntara eso

-¿Te gusta alguien? – dije rápidamente

-¿Gustarme? – casi podría decir que estaba asustado o sorprendido por la pregunta – pues… si

-¿Y qué te parece Momoka? – Momoka quedaría destruida si hubiera escuchado eso, yo no podía estar más destruida, no me dolió tanto

-¿Qué? No, no es Momoka – dijo apresuradamente, luego se aclaró la garganta - ¿Y a ti?

-¿A mí? Pues… mi vida amorosa es bastante complicada, muuuy larga historia – dije sonriendo

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

…

**_¿Qué dirá Kari?_**

**_Díganme_****__****_que creen que pasara_**

**_Y si, van a tener que esperar hasta el próximo cap. Para saberlo_**

**_Soy tan cruel. Perdonenme, Dejen reviews y favoritos_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


	4. El odio se acerca

**_¿Qué tal les pareció el cap. Anterior?_**

**_Bueno, si les gustó espero que este también. Y si no les gustó dejen reviews en lo que pueda mejorar_**

**_Digimon o me pertenece_**

Me paralice, no quería mentirle y sentía que si le decía que o le podía decir era como decirle que no confiaba en él

-Oigan – escuchamos un gritó lejano – Oigan – repitió

-Daivis – dije

-¿Te gusta Daivis? – dijo T.K, recordándome que me había preguntado quién me gustaba

-No – dije apresuradamente – Es que él está gritado

-Ya veo – dijo sonriendo amablemente – vamos

-Gatomon, Patamon, vámonos – dije

Gatomon y Patamon aparecieron con muchas nueces azules, al parecer eran muy raras, a mí no me parecía puesto que había demasiadas.

No reunimos en el árbol en el que estaba Daivis. Y después de que Ken, Tai y Joe lo ayudaran a bajar nos dijo:

-Oigan hay una zona desierta por allá – Daivis señaló hacia la parte menos densa del bosque – al parecer es un pueblo desierto

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos – dijo Tai

Al parecer estaba bastante lejos puesto que caminamos por mucho tiempo, y en ese tiempo vi que Tai y Matt estaban muy distantes.

-Hermano, ¿qué sucede entre Matt y tú? – susurré

-Nada – susurró

-¿Por qué están tan distantes? – volví a susurrar solo que más discretamente

-Por una tontería – susurró aún más bajo

-¿Cuál? – dije, con la curiosidad olvidé bajar la voz. Levanté la vista. Nadie me había escuchado- ¿Cuál? – repetí susurrando

-Nada – me respondió, le miré insistentemente – bien, sucede que a mí y a Matt nos gusta la misma chica

-¿Sora? – Tai rió un poco

-Sí, ¿es tan obvio?

-Pues…

-Bueno, es punto es que no puedo hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo – dijo tristemente

-Deja que ella decida, si te elije y si es tu amigo comprenderá y si no te elige TU tienes que comprender y alegrarte por tu amigo - sonreímos

Llegamos al pueblo, era ligeramente escalofriante, había cabañas que no parecían muy viejas, pero estaban destruidas. Parecía un pueblo "joven" pero no había nadie y todo está destruido.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado? – dijo Mimi atónita

-¿Hola? – escuchamos una voz a lo lejos, por alguna razón se me hacía familiar

-¿Hola? – gritó Yolei

-¿Quién está allí? – dijo la dueña de esa voz

-Personas que no quieres problemas – dijo Joe amablemente - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Alguien que tampoco quieres problemas – la voz se escuchaba más cercana

La vi. La vi a ella. No podía creerlo, nadie podía. Ni siquiera tenía un digimon, pero aún así, estaba aterrada y… mucho más sorprendida que nosotros.

-¿Momoka? – preguntó Gatomon

-¿Qu-Quién eres? – preguntó Momoka aterrorizada

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunté acercándome a ella

-No lo sé – me dijo aterrada – lo único que sé es que cuando llegué a mi casa me sentí muy débil, así que decidí tomar una siesta. Cuando me dormí soñé con un lugar rarísimo, más raro que este lugar… escuché una voz. Dijo "Ayúdame" me acerqué y… cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba aquí

-¿Una voz? ¿Un lugar completamente blanco? – preguntó T.K, creo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

-Voy a ver si hay alguien más – dije apartándome del grupo, cuando estuve suficientemente lejos pude ver a Miyu delante mío

-Yo no fui – dijo en cuanto la vi

-Entonces… ¿Quién? – Miyu me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia, confusión y mucha tristeza - ¿Hay más como tú?

-Bueno, en realidad – suspiró – no soy una copia de Genai y mucho menos una copia fallida, hace algunos años yo era una humana, ordinaria y corriente, pasaron cosas y fallecí. Por alguna razón no podía separarme de mi cuerpo no podía estar lejos de él, estaba aterrada y sola, luego me encontró Genai, me ofreció poder separarme de mi cuerpo, ser libre. No era así. Tendría que estar en la nada, a menos que poseyera a alguien, pocas semanas después llegó mi hermanito – los ojos de Miyu se llenaron de lágrimas – estaba tan cambiado – sollozó – No era él – se estaba hiperventilando – El mar – ahora estaba en pánico – el mar, él lo tiene, yo lo sé él…

Miyu desapareció

"Miyu"

"Es mi hermano"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tendrá que separarse de la base de datos para estar en paz"

"¿Tendrás que…?"

"Si"

"¿Qué pasará contigo?"

"Información clasificada"

Por favor, yo la estaba poseyendo sabía perfectamente cuál era esa información clasificada, pero tenía que detenerla. Quería sacrificarse por su hermano, ella desaparecería.

-¿Kari? – llegó mi hermano

-¿Qué sucede hermano? –

-Ahmm… nada, solo quería saber dónde estabas – era obvio que estaba mintiendo, algo sucedía

Me acerqué hacia donde estábamos hace rato y vi algo que me dejó impactada: T.K y Momoka se estaban besando.

No podía dormir pensando en esa imagen, salí de mi cuarto procurando no despertar a nadie, fui al pequeño balcón que teníamos. Miyu apareció a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo apoyándose en el barandal

-Simplemente es difícil, tú debes saber muy bien lo que sentía por T.K – dije apoyándome en el barandal también

-¿Enserio? Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Momoka?

-No puedo hacerle eso a Momoka

- Deja que él decida, si te elije y si Momoka es tu amiga comprenderá y si no te elige TU tienes que comprender y alegrarte por tus amigos – dijo un poco burlona

-Ese es mi consejo – bromeé un poco

-Entonces síguelo

-No es tan sencillo, es… no puedo

-Estas siendo ridícula

-Mejor olvídalo, ¿quieres? – dije cansada

-De acuerdo, pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres? Por lo menos tienes personas que se preocupan por ti: Tai, Gatomon, T.K todos ellos están ahí cuando lo necesitas, yo ni siquiera recuerdo a mis amigos, no los he visto en años ¿y aun así tienes la valentía de sentir pena por ti? Por lo menos recuerda que todo podría estar peor – dijo Miyu desapareciendo

Ella tenía razón, no podía desanimarme por eso, tenía que ser fuerte. Me enderecé queriendo ir a mi cuarto, pero volví a ver esa sombra; era un poco diferente a la sombra que me llevó a la nada, despedía odio. Se acercó a mí.

"Kari, corre"

-¿Qué?

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Si"

"Corre, ahora, lo más rápido que puedas"

"¿Hacia dónde?"

"Donde sea… Salta"

-¿¡Saltar!? – grité, la sombra estaba cada vez más cerca

"Dijiste que confiabas, salta"

Cerré los ojos y salté, no quería ni mirar el suelo. De alguna manera caí de pie.

-¿Cómo hicimos eso? – le pregunté a Miyu

"Actúa primero pregunta después, ¡Corre!"

La sombra se acercaba más y más, corrí todo lo que pude, pero fue inútil. La sombra me atrapó.

-Demonios – dijimos Miyu y yo al mismo tiempo

**_Chan chan chan chaaaaaan leche con pan!_**

**_Jejeje, lo siento por tardar tanto subiendo capítulos, tengo bloqueos. Poco a poco incorporaré mas parejas, esto no solo es Takari y Patagato hay mas._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Dejen reviews y favorites._**

**_Bye_**


	5. nota

Hola!

Como les había tengo bastantes bloqueos, asi que tengo una idea: pedirles ayuda

Si tienen alguna idea por favor déjenmela en los reviews intentaré usar todas las que pueda y conectarla unas a otras

Gracias de antemano

Nos leemos luego


	6. Alejense!

**_Holaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._**

**_Nota: en el capítulo anterior después del beso entre Momoka y T.K continué poniendo que Kari no podía dormir allí hay una pequeña transición como si eso hubiera pasado mucho después _**

**_Digimon no me pertenece_**

Vi a la sombra a la cara, no era Momoka, no estaba poseída. O al menos eso creo. Era la cara de un chico, un poco más joven que Miyuki.

-Déjala en paz, me quieres a mí – dije, en realidad no lo dije, fue Miyu hablando por mí. Nunca entenderé cómo hizo eso

-¿A quién estas poseyendo, hermanita?

-Por si no recuerdas, soy tu hermana mayor. No me llames hermanita – Miyu estaba muy amenazadora

-Veo que quieres pelea

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Tú no eras así

Estaba amaneciendo, no podíamos estar ahí.

-El destino me hizo así

-NO SOMOS LO QUE EL DESTINO QUIERE, EL DESTINO HACE LO QUE NOSOTROS QUEREMOS, NO SOMOS MARIONETAS. NO LE ECHES LA CULPA AL DESTINO POR ALGO QUE NO QUIERES ASUMIR

La sombra me tomó por el cuello y empezó a apretar y elevar. Me estaba quedando sin aire.

-Está bien, está bien. Iré contigo, solo deja a la chica –

Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y luego ambos, la sombra y Miyu, habían desaparecido; me empecé a sentir débil y me desmayé… Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto y mi despertador estaba sonando a mi lado, todo parecía normal.

-Habrá sido un sueño – me dije tranquilizándome "Miyu, ¿estás ahí?"

No me respondía, pensé que tal vez estaba extrañada con mi sueño o que tal vez… inventé cada excusa intentando convencerme de que Miyu seguía poseyéndome.

Fui a la escuela, en el camino me encontré con Momoka, ella estaba igual de pensativa que yo.

-Buenos días – dije alcanzándola

-Buenos días – me dijo no muy emocionada

-¿Qué sucede? ¿T.K quiere tener una cita y no tienes nada que ponerte? – bromeé

-Ojalá – me dijo riendo un poco

-¿Ojalá? – esto no me sonaba bien - ¿ojalá que?

-Hice algo terrible ayer, ¿recuerdas cuando T.K y yo nos besamos? –

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Bueno, le robe ese beso, le dije que tal vez podría lograr que él viera lo que yo vi si me besaba, que según esto lo descubrí en una nota

-Lo que está hecho esta hecho, ¿no? Supongo que lo único que puedes hacer es disculparte y ahí aprovechar para declararte, ¿tal vez?

-Tienes razón, lo que está hecho está hecho, gracias – me sonrió - ¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Si

-¿Quién?

-Un amor no correspondido, ya le gusta alguien más, además que es una larga historia que no vale la pena contarla.

-De acuerdo, oye, ¿qué te parece si las dos nos declaramos en el baile? – dijo muy emocionada

-¿Qué? – dije alterada

Antes de que Momoka dijera algo más nos alcanzó Yolei

-Hola, ¿de que hablaban? – dijo sonriente

-De chicos que nos gustan – dijo Momoka

-En tu caso Ken – bromeé mientras que Momoka se reía y Yolei se sonrojaba - ¿Irás con él al baile?

-No lo creo, con todo su club de fans – Yolei no estaba muy emocionada diciéndolo

-El cual tu fundaste – Momoka intentó subirle el ánimo

-Eso no es verdad – gritó Yolei defendiéndose mientras se reía

En el descanso llamé a todos los niños elegidos para que fuéramos al digimundo

-Chicos, Miyu… Miyu ya no está – les dije a los demás en el digimundo

-¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos a la vez

-En la madrugada su herma- - nuestro enemigo, me atacó; no me buscaba a mí sino a ella, pero como ella me poseía nos atacó a ambas, ella se entregó para que no me matara – dije tristemente

-Debe haber alguna forma de encontrarla – dijo Joe

-¿Y si no la hay? – preguntó Momoka

-DEBE haber una forma, siempre hay una forma – intervino T.K

-La verdadera pregunta es: ¿cuál? – dijo Tai

Empezamos a buscar alguna pista o algo por el estilo, le pregunté a Momoka si por casualidad había vuelto a ese lugar blanco, pero no encontramos nada. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Izzy dijo que intentaría comunicarse con Genai.

Miyu POV

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dije enfadada

-Ya sabes lo que quiero – dijo mi hermano muy seguro de sí mismo

-Tal vez, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que te daré mi base de datos? –

-Porque si no tus pequeños amiguitos lo pagarán –

-Jamás lo haré y ellos no son mis amigos –

-Según mi parecer, eras muy buena amiga de esa chica –

-En primer lugar, ¿por qué no usas TU base de datos si es tan importante?

-Genai te dio la habilidad de los gatos. Y al no tener garras tienes cuchillos, eso hará al mar mucho más poderoso, a mí solo me convirtió en una base de datos sin ninguna habilidad, así que hazlo por tu pequeña amiguita – explicó dando vueltas como buitre

-Bien, te demostraré que no es mi amiga –

Mi hermano desapareció, ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de alejar a los niños elegidos de todo esto, si no era demasiado tarde. Contacté a Kari, logré hacer que se desmayara.

-¿Miyu? – la escuché gritar

-Sé que me han estado buscando – dije aparentando estar molesta

-Miyu, sé que todos podemos resolver esto, no solo tu hermano está en peligro, todos lo estamos – dijo intentando convencerme

-Es cierto, todos están en peligro, pero no por el mar, por mí; cada vez que me acerco a alguien termina en desastre. Esto… lo que sucede es un problema familiar y nadie más que mi hermano y yo lo podemos resolver – grité, intenté tranquilizarme, estaba muy nerviosa, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si solo pudiera explicarles, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo – así que te… les recomiendo que olviden todo lo que pasó y que no se acerquen

-Miyu, no tiene por qué ser a… - intentó acercarse así que mi cuchillo, le rosó el hombro

-Dije que no te acercaras – dije molesta y aterrorizada

-Miyu…

-Será mejor que despiertes, están muy preocupados por ti, y diles lo que te dije – dije haciéndola desaparecer

-Bravo – dijo mi hermano aplaudiendo – casi me convences

-Bueno, ya que resolvimos esa pequeña duda; NO – remarqué furiosa haciendo bocina con mis manos

-Hay otras formas de convencerte…

**_Fin del capi. Lo siento por tardar mucho y que sea tan corto (lo deje hasta aquí para dejar el suspenso) quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar de continuar esta historia, porque no hay nada que me irrite más que dejar una historia incompleta o con un final podrido así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que les guste el próximo_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


	7. Pánico

**_Holaaaa vengo con un nuevo capi_**

**_Digimon no me pertenece_**

**_Disfruten el cap._**

De repente escuché muchos gritos, todos de la misma persona, retumbaban en mis oídos; esos gritos que nunca me habían permitido dormir, los mismos gritos que me habían creado cicatrices y moretones.

-Basta. Basta – grité – Alto. Para. No entiendes nada. Jamás entenderás nada. ¡Ca-lla-te! – golpeé el "suelo" hecha una furia y respirando entrecortadamente, cuando levante la mirada vi a mi hermano, recordé y vi la mirada de Yuki, su verdadera mirada; entonces lo entendí: él no estaba atrapado en el mar, estaba atrapado en sí mismo todo ese odio y rencor creo un campo que no le permitía abrir los ojos – no entiendes nada – dije entre jadeos

Volví a ver esa mirada malvada y llena de odio, sacó un cuchillo y me lo lanzó, pero cayó justo al lado de mí clavándose en la "pared". Al estar en la Nada el espacio depende del tamaño del Limbo. Esta vez el Limbo parecía bastante grande ya que no había tanto espacio.

-Demasiado fácil – murmuró con una sonrisa macabra

De repente algo llamó mi atención, una niña, estaba perdida ya que ella debería estar en el limbo: estaba en coma.

-Mi siguiente presa – sacó un látigo

-No~~~ - mi hermano iba a darle un latigazo, pero yo salté sobre ella haciendo un escudo "humano"

Él me pegaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿C-Cómo te llamas? – dije ignorando el dolor

-Lisa – me dijo la niñita

-Bueno, Lisa, tú deberías estar por allí – señalé un pequeño espacio en el que por alguna razón se podía salir del limbo hacia la nada, solo que casi nadie llegaba hasta aquí, mi hermano me golpeó la mano así que ya no pude seguir señalando

-Tengo miedo – Lisa comenzó a llorar

-No-No-No tienes porque yo estaré aquí y mientras esté contigo no sucederá nada malo – dije intentando tranquilizarla

Lisa asintió

-Muy bien, te diré cuando puedes ir hacia allá, ¿De acuerdo? – Lisa volvió a asentir

Me di la vuelta y cuando mi hermano [(Nota de la autora) Miyu no llama a su hermano Yuki porque sabe que no es él mismo así que no quiere tener que llamarlo por algo que no es] volvió a golpearme con su látigo lo atrapé y se lo quité. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos lancé el látigo y tomé el cinturón de mi hermano, en el cuál tenía sus cuchillos.

-Ahora Lisa corre – grité, vi cómo Lisa se iba, me tranquilicé y arrojé las armas de mi hermano fuera de su alcance

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo – dijo

-Y supongo que tu si-

-Eso no tiene importancia, Genai, esa persona a la cuál estas trabajando…

-No estoy trabajando para él – interrumpí

-Pero estas contra el mar y eso es lo que quiere Genai, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿De dónde crees que sacó nuestra base de datos? De un digimon, dos gatomon para ser exactos uno es tuyo y otro mío-

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estas trabajando para un asesino, nuestros cuchillos son las garras y nuestros látigos son la cola – gritó

-¿Y matarlo sería la solución? No seré una asesina, ¿me oyes? No mataré a nadie

-Tú y yo ya somos asesinos, por el hecho de estar aquí

-Entonces no mataré a nadie más

-Cállate – gritó se llevó la manos a la cabeza – no te metas

Sonreí, Yuli seguía dentro, estaba vivo y podía salvarlo. Había cometido un gran error en dejar a los niños elegidos, pero me di cuenta de algo…

Kari POV

Han pasado 2 días y todavía no sabemos nada de Miyu, no sé si el tiempo en la Nada es relativo pero me preocupa y lo peor es que ni siquiera Genai puede contactarse con la Nada a voluntad. Ayer nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo que trataríamos de contactarnos con ella, pero no habíamos tenido suerte, y hablando de suerte Momoka sigue insistiéndome más y más en que me declare y T.K mencionó algo de querer declararse también.

Estaba en mi cuarto eran las 5:00 a.m. y estaba despierta en un sábado, ¿podría ser peor? Si

Me levanté para ir por un vaso de agua

-Kari – escuché una voz familiar - ¿eres tú?

Me di la vuelta y tiré el vaso, por suerte no desperté a nadie

-¿M-Miyu? – se me escapó una risa - ¿Qué… có-…? - volví a reírme - ¿cómo?

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu – me dijo – y te tendré que pedir prestado esto – me enseñó mi emblema

Mi sonrisa desapareció

-¿De dónde conseguiste eso? – habíamos utilizado nuestros emblemas para proteger al digimundo, para que apocalypmon no volviera

-Tranquila, no es el original, es algo así como una copia – me explicó

-Qué alivio, ¿cómo es que conseguiste hacer esto?

-Una pequeña niña me guio

-Kari, ¿con quién hablas? – Tai bajó las escaleras

-Con Miyu, está aquí – dije volteándola a ver

-¿dónde? – dijo buscándola con la vista

-Aquí – dijo Miyu asustada - ¿No me ves?

-¿Hermano?

-¿Si?

-Miyu está a mi lado

-Kari, aléjate de él – me dijo Miyu asustada

-¿Qué? – dije sorprendida

-No es Tai

-Claro que es él

-Pero está siendo poseído, ¡Kari tienes que confiar en mí! – gritó Miyu

Estaba muy confundida, no sabía en quién confiar, me dominó el pánico y me alejé de ambos.

-Kari, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tai intentando acercarse

-No te muevas – grité

-Kari, no puedes confiar en él – Miyu también intentó acercarse

-Que ninguno se mueva

**_Fin el capi, este es un poco mas corto que los demás pero quería dejar esta incógnita._**

**_¿En quién debería confiar Kari? Dejes sus respuestas en los reviews_**

**_Y también quería decirles que voy a empezar a subir capítulos cada semana en vez de intentar hacerlo diario (aunque no he hecho un buen trabajo en eso XD)_**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap._**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


	8. No todo es lo que parece

**_HoOoOola vengo con un nuevo cap._**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto ;)_**

**_Gracias a los reviews Kari va a confiar en una persona_**

**_Disfruten el cap._**

**_Gracias por el apoyo_**

**_Digimon no me pertenece._**

Decidí confiar en Tai, pero cuando me iba a acercar a él, Miyu me atrapó por la espalda.

-Hey – gritó Tai, iba a acercarse, pero Miyu tomó un cuchillo y lo puso enfrente de mi cuello

-Ni un paso más – dijo, luego rió un poco – ahora, llama a los demás niños elegidos, ¡Ahora!

Tai les mandó un mensaje a todos los niños elegidos y también llamó a Momoka, un rato después fueron llegando uno por uno, todos en pijama.

-Ahora… alguien dígame un lugar que esté vacío, o la pequeña lo paga – empecé a negar con la cabeza para que no le dijeran ningún lugar, podría ser más peligroso, pero Miyu acercó un poco más el cuchillo y no pude seguir negando con la cabeza

-La escuela – dijo Gatomon sin poder aguantar más – de seguro la escuela está vacía

Suspiré en señal de decepción, tenía un mal presentimiento; odiaba no poder ayudar. De repente recordé lo que había dicho T.K al inició de esta loca aventura algo sobre el mar oscuro, por fin lo había entendido, uní lo que había dicho Miyu cuando apenas la conocí, Yuki estaba intentando alimentar al mar con odio y al parecer Miyu también lo estaba ayudando, no podía odiar, debía ser fuerte. Fuimos a la escuela y nos encerró en un salón.

-Muy bien, ahora todos a la Nada – dijo Miyu

-¿Có-Cómo quieres que vayamos a la Nada? – gritó Tai – es imposible

-Cállate – dijo Miyu – tal vez necesito al rehén otra vez

Miyu intentó volver a agarrarme, pero T.K y Daivis se pusieron en medio.

-Sobre mi cadáver– también dijo Sora

-Claro, soy flexible – agarró rápidamente a Sora antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada

-Oye suéltala – gritó Tai saltando sobre Miyu

-Tai, no hagas locuras – Joe hizo que Tai soltara a Miyu

-Yo sé cómo hacer que vayan a la nada, ahora quédense callados y quietos o TODOS morirán- amenazó Miyu

Nos transportamos a la nada, lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue a Miyu, estaba inclinada sobre mí

-¡Aléjate! - Le grité

-¿Q-Qué sucede? – dijo Miyu sorprendida

-N-No te hagas la inocente… sabes lo que hiciste y… y no te tengo miedo – tartamudeé

-Yo no sé qué te hice, estuve aquí todo es tiempo el único que salió fue mi hermano, de repente desapareció – Miyu parecía decir la verdad

-Me apuntaste con un cuchillo, lo pusiste sobre mi cuello, estaba tan asustada, ¿y ahora me dices que no hiciste nada? – empecé a llorar, supongo que era por el miedo que había pasado

-El cuchillo no lo saqué de mi cinturón, y lo sé porque el cinturón de mi hermano está allí, y en él están sus cuchillos y su látigo, yo traigo puesto el mío – dijo Miyu señalando su cinturón – espera, alguien se acerca

Al principio pensé que era Yuki, por un momento pensé que había matado a todos y que venía por mí así que me asusté aún más, pero cuando se acercó me di cuenta que era T.K, me puse tan contenta que sin pensarlo corrí hacia él y lo abracé llorando

-T.K tenía tanto miedo – sollocé

T.K solo me abrazó de vuelta, abrí un poco lo ojos y vi a Momoka, me sorprendí mucho así que me separé bruscamente de T.K

-Lo siento – dije apresuradamente

-No te preocupes – me dijo sonriendo, pero quien más me preocupaba era Momoka

Les explicamos a ambos lo que había sucedido en realidad, Yuki había tomado la forma de Miyu para engañarnos.

-Supongo que lo demás estarán esparcidos por la nada, así que será mejor buscarlos – dijo Miyu

Momoka estaba muy molesta conmigo, y en cierto modo me sentía culpable porque ella me había dicho lo que sentía.

-Ahmm… ¿T.K? me preguntaba si querías ir al baile de clausura con Momoka, es que alguien ya me invitó y me habría sentido muy mal decirle que no – dije nerviosa

-Ahmm… creo que si – dijo T.K

Le guiñé un ojo a Momoka y entendió al instante, a mí personalmente me hubiera gustado ir con T.K, pero sabía que era muy importante para ella

-Ya te dije que todo va a estar bien – escuchamos una voz, era la voz de Joe

-¿Y cómo puedes prometerlo? – preguntó la voz de una chica, la de Mimí

-Pues ahmm… porque por lo menos estamos los dos, ¿no? Si Miyu hubiera atacado a los demás, ¿no crees que ya habría venido por mí? – dijo Joe

-Eso no me convence en lo absoluto – dijo Mimí un poco molesta

-Ya veo – dijo Joe fingiendo mucha tristeza haciendo que Mimí se riera

-Shhh – nos dijo Miyu sonriendo pícaramente

Nos hizo una señal de que nos quedáramos en donde estábamos, se acercó mucho a ambos y los asustó haciendo que se partiera de risa

-Hace mucho que no hago una broma – dijo entre risas

Mimí decidió devolverle la broma y nos dijo que nos hiciéramos los enojados, cuando Miyu nos vio le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ehh… lo siento, me he dejado llevar - dijo Miyu nerviosa

Nos reímos un poco, nunca había visto ese lado de Miyu, pero era divertido.

De repente escuchamos una risa.

-Vaya, vaya; miren a quién encontré, a mi querida hermana, pensé que te había mandado al infiero antes de irme – dijo Yuki

-¡JA! ¿Crees que un simple ataque me va a matar? Si lo único que hiciste fue robar una mínima parte de mi energía para tomar mi forma. Vaya que eres inútil – dijo Miyu

-Y eso lo dice la copia de Genai que ni siquiera sabe qué es correcto – retó Yuki

-Pero si todos los niños elegidos están aquí tú perderás, ¿no es cierto? – remató Miyu

-Ya veo, han reunido a algunos, ¿cierto? Pero si no están todos y si los encuentro primero, díganles adiós – dijo Yuki, estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Miyu le lanzó un cuchillo

-no iras a ningún lado – dijo Miyu y luego nos susurró – adelántense yo lo distraigo

No tuvimos más opción que irnos, pero después de un rato de haber corrido escuchamos un grito ensordecedor, era desgarrador. Todos volteamos preocupados, no pudimos distinguir si el gritó había sido de mujer o de hombre.

-Miyu – dije preocupada

**_Fin del capi. Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Sé que he tardado bastante, pero ya casi van a iniciar clases de nuevo y tengo que prepararme y todo eso :S por eso tal vez no suba capitulos a menudo, pero no se preocupen teminaré esta historia aunque sea lo último que haga jeje ;) asi que tenganme paciencia_**

**_Bueno, dejen reviews/favorites/follow me ayuda mucho_**

**_Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego_**


	9. Un futuro peligroso

**_Hola!_**

**_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi_**

**_PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!_**

**_Disfrútenlo_**

Miyu POV

Después de que los niños elegidos de fueron saqué mi látigo.

-¡Para esto de una vez! – le grité – no me hagas lastimarte

-¿Lastimarme? – rió - ¿tú? – rió aún más fuerte – Eso no te lo crees ni tu

-¿Quieres apostar? – le dije retadora

-Compláceme – dijo con una sonrisa de lado

"Compláceme" ¿Quién diablos diría eso? De seguro Yuki no, pero este demonio sabrá Dios qué tiene en la cabeza. Le lancé mi látigo y cuando lo esquivó le lacé un cuchillo que no pudo esquivar lastimándole el brazo.

-Te dije que pararas – dije inmovilizándolo – Para esto ahora

-Estoy harto, Miyu ¡Harto! ¿Quién diablos te dio el derecho de mandarme a todas horas? – me gritó, sabía que eso venía del verdadero Yuki y eso lo hacía aún más grave

-¿Y qué? ¿Piensas matarme? – le regañé - ¿Vas a matarme por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de decirme eso cuando podías?

Logró librarse de mí, pero puso sus manos en sus oídos y lanzó un grito aterrador. Y cuando lo hizo una sombra negra salió de Yuki.

-Vaya, sí que tenía odio el muchacho – dijo la sombra – lástima

¿Lastima? ¿A qué se refería este?

Corrí para ver si mi hermano estaba bien, estaba un poco debilitado, pero estaba bien nada que un pequeño pellizco no arregle. Pellizqué a Yuki y este despertó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lástima? – le grité

-Sí, todo es odio del muchacho era hacia eso, el no haber podido decir que no le gustaban tus órdenes – dijo

Le lancé una mirada a Yuki diciendo: _¿Enserio? ¿Todo esto por eso?_

-Pero ahora que ya te lo dijo, no le queda más odio. – Suspiró en un tono de decepción luego me miró a mí; tenía un mal presentimiento – Veamos qué es lo que tu ofreces.

Lo único que recuerdo después de que dijo eso fue que aparecí en un lugar gris, no veía nada; hasta que apareció el desgraciado responsable.

-Oye, ¿qué diablos me has hecho? – le grité enfadada

-Tomé el control de tu cuerpo – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿¡Tomar el control de mi cuerpo!? ¿Y quién te ha dado el derecho de hacerme esto? – grité furiosa

-No lo necesito, bueno. Si me disculpas, estoy muy ocupado luchando con esa basura de tu hermano – dijo desapareciendo

-Oye vuelve aquí y pelea como un hombre – grité aún más furiosa

-No soy un hombre – dijo volviendo a aparecer y desaparecer

-Vuelve aquí y pelea como un demonio – corregí

-Tampoco soy un demonio – esta vez ni siquiera se dignó en aparecer

-Entonces… ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea como lo que sea que eres! – lo sé es lo peor que pude haber gritado, pero no sé qué diablos es.

-No tengo tiempo para ti – me dijo irritado

-¿A no? Yo haré tiempo en tu agenda – dije retadoramente

-Eres aún más problemática que tu hermano – dijo molesto – y ni siquiera tienes tanto odio como él, hasta tienes menos que esa mocosa

-¿Mocosa? – di un respingo - ¿te refieres a Momoka? Oye, ¿Qué le hiciste a Momoka?

-Absorbí el odio que ella tenía, de verdad era poco – dijo – claro que pronto cambiará

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla! – dije aterrorizada sabía que esto era malo, demasiado malo

-Te mostraré – mi alrededor cambió por completo, estaba en la escuela, en el baile de clausura de la escuela; vi a Kari y a Momoka

"Te odio" gritó Momoka "Pensé que eras mi amiga"

"Momo…" empezó a decir Kari pero Momoka se fue corriendo "Espera" Kari intentó correr tras ella pero estaba atrapada en el suelo "No"

Vi como el suelo la absorbía, de repente también me absorbió a mí, caímos en el mar oscuro

-No – miré a mi alrededor frenética

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!" volteé a ver a Kari pero ella ya no estaba… el mar había ganado y la oscuridad se apoderaría de todo…

Yuki POV

Después de ser liberado, Miyu se desmayó; sabía que ahora mismo estaba en la lucha interna, pero cuando ella despertara esa sombra tomaría el control.

Salí corriendo, si no mal recuerdo solo traje a los niños elegidos, los digimon seguían en la escuela; tomé mis cuchillos y mi látigo, tenía que sacar a todos de allí antes de que fuera tarde. Tenía un problema, hoy el limbo estaba pequeño, por lo tanto la Nada era más grande que nunca.

"No pudiste elegir mejor momento para hacerte gigante, ¿verdad Nada?" pensé irritado

Si de por sí los niños elegidos no tenían ni idea de lo que le pasó a Miyu y seguían pensando que yo era el enemigo, ahora el mismo enemigo podría encontraros fácilmente.

Deje de correr.

-Piensa Yuki, piensa, ¿cómo los traje a todos tan rápido? Piensa imbécil – me dije a mí mismo – claro

Había ocupado energía del limbo… La niña.

-No – intenté recordar que había hecho, no estaba seguro si había "matado" a la niña y ocupado su energía vital, rogué que no hubiera hecho eso, la niña estaba en coma y yo la había matado – no, no, no, ¡no! – ahora YO estaba en esa lucha interna, pero era conmigo mismo – piensa… - cerré mis ojos con fuerza – ya lo tengo – fui hacía la puerta del limbo, entré y tomé una pequeña muestra del agua ( hola, una pequeña nota de la autora: no me acuerdo en qué peli había visto que el Limbo era como un barranco y había rocas y agua, creo que era la de "El Origen" no estoy muy segura, el punto es que esa idea no es completamente mía, ¿entienden? bueno, vuelvan a la historia) volví a la Nada y lo bebí, luego pensé en todos los niños elegidos y en la escuela esa a la que los había llevado.

-¿señor? – Escuché la voz de la niñita del Limbo abrí los ojos y descubrí que los niños elegidos y yo habíamos terminado en un orfanato, sentí un alivio inmenso, primero, porque la niñita estaba viva y segundo porque todos los niños elegido estaban a salvo

-¿Lisa? Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? Conociste a mi hermana, ¿una chica de 17, pelo café y ojos grises? – pregunté

-Señor, recuerdo todo lo del Limbo y de ese espacio blanco, usted es malo – me dijo

-Si… Lo lamento por eso, ese señor no era yo, sino alguien muy parecido a mí, pero ese no es el punto, ¿me puedes ayudar? – le dije aparentando estar calmado

La niña sonrió

-¿La palabra mágica? – preguntó alegre

Sonreí

**_Fin del capi._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Y otra vez perdón por el retraso_**

**_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_¿Tienen sugerencias?_**

**_Bueno, dejen reviews y favorites_**

**_Y bueno… Nos leemos en la próxima_**

**_(recuerden no olviden revisar cada semana porque no voy a dejar la historia)_**


	10. Mañana

**_Alo_**

**_Aquí traigo un nuevo cap._**

**_Digimon no me pertenece_**

**_Disfrútenlo_**

YUKI POV

-Espera – dijo Tai agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa amenazadoramente - ¿Crees que nos puedes amenazar a muerte y luego obligarnos a confiar en ti? – empezó a sacudirme para sacarme las respuestas

-Tai para – dijo Sora – hacerlo vomitar no servirá de nada

-Pero me hará sentir mejor – dijo Tai, en verdad pensé que me haría vomitar, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo

-Aunque tiene razón, ¿cómo podemos confiar en él? – preguntó Joe

-Yo creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad – dijo Sora

Poco a poco todos (excepto yo y Lisa) empezaron a discutir hasta que grité

-5 minutos, salgamos de aquí vayamos con su digimon y después pueden echarme a patadas

Reino el silencio.

-Yo confío en el – dijo Lisa

Poco a poco los niños elegidos fueron dando un paso adelante diciendo que confiarían en él. Lisa nos guio hacia una salida "secreta" (/ la puerta trasera) y se despidió de ellos.

-Vamos, no queremos preocupar a los digimon más de lo necesario – dije

Todos fuimos corriendo a la escuela pero cuando llegaros nos sorprendió alguien…

Al día siguiente los niños elegidos intentaron vivir lo más normal posible, sus digimon ya no estaban y yo ya no podría estar con ellos, estaban devastados no podrían ir al digimundo nunca.

-Vamos – grité – debe haber una manera

-Esta es la única manera – dijo Genai – entiende que todos morirían si esto seguía así, además…

-¿Y qué le pasó a mi hermana? – grité furioso

-No podrá salir del mar oscuro nunca – dijo Genai serio

-PERO NO ES SU CULPA, ES CULPA DE LA SOMBRA – no podía contener mi furia sentía como si fuera a explotar

-Yuki, debe ser duro, lo sé, pero si esto continuaba ambos mundos serían destruidos tienes prohibido ir a cualquiera de esos mundos, ¿me entiendes? Si llegas a hacer eso no tendré más opción que enviar a tu espíritu al más allá y el gatomon que posees volverá a la normalidad. Punto final. – Genai se fue dejándome hecho una bestia, volví a la cueva en sonde me estaban esperando los demás digimon

-Nada – dije al ver que me miraban llenos de esperanza – Genai no volverá a juntar los mundos

-T-Tengo que ir – dijo gatomon

-Si haces eso, Dios sabrá de lo que será capaz Genai – dije resignado

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que estoy dejando a Kari sola – gritó gatomon – cuando llamó a T.K al inicio de sus sueños el mencionó el mar oscuro y…

-Yo sé que fue lo que soñó – dije miré a patamon melancólicamente, tuvimos una conversación silenciosa algo así como:

_"__Tu dilo"_

_"__Ni loco, hazlo tú"_

_"__Nunca, ni en tus más remotos sueños, ahora: HABLA"_

Gané esa pequeña discusión silenciosa.

-T.K soñó con Yuki, cuando aún estaba poseído; le dijo "Esa chica… Esa luz que la esperanza debe proteger sucumbirá ante la oscuridad y el odio del mar oscuro" Luego se empezó a reir; T.K tuvo una visión, Kari estaba sentada en un banco, con un vestido, T.K inmediatamente supo que era el vestido que Kari usaría en el baile ya que lo vió cunado fue a decirle a Tai lo del partido de hockey, luego una gran sombra apareció debajo de ella y la absorbió llevándola al mar oscuro de donde no podría salir hasta que se volviera un espíritu – explicó patamon

-En otras palabras: hasta que muera – dijo gatomon

-Aún así yo no puedo hacer nada – me quedé callado unos momentos – un momento – grité – hay una forma, tardará un poco, pero servirá

KARI POV

No podía creer lo que Genai había dicho cuando lo encontramos en la escuela, ni siquiera nos dio una razón. Simplemente nos dijo que todos los mundos estarían separados para siempre… o casi, el mar oscuro era el único impredecible, pero según Genai todo estaba bajo control. Lo que dijo después fue lo peor: todos olvidaríamos la existencia de los digimon.

Si de por sí o poder volver a ver a gatomon era doloroso, saber que yo la olvidaría pero ella me recordaría era terrible. Y por si fuera poco mañana era el gran baile de despedida, en el cuál iría sola, vería como mi mejor amiga se le declararía a mi mejor amigo de quién secretamente estaba enamorada. Sí, todo era perfecto.

Decidí hacerme la enferma para no ir a clase, en realidad me sentía mareada y débil. No quería ver a nadie. No quería recordar todo lo que pasé en el digimundo, con los niños elegidos, con gatomon, no quería olvidar a wizardmon, y no quería ver a T.K; normalmente siempre está ahí para animarme, pero… tenía que dejar de esconderme detrás de la gente, quería enfrentar al mar y debilitarlo eternamente y para hacer todo eso, quería reflexionar, pensar en mis debilidades y en cualquier cosa que odiara y tratar de resolverlo.

-No voy a dejar que esto suceda – murmuré

-El día se acerca – escuché la voz de Miyu, o más bien esa horrenda sombra

-No te tengo miedo – dije decidida

-Pero me tienes odio y eso es mil veces mejor que el miedo

-Te equivocas, te tengo lástima; no dejaré que lastimes a nadie más, pero tu… tu estas encerrado en tu propia avaricia

-Eres muy ilusa, ya tengo todo un plan

-Buena suerte porque los niños elegidos y los digimon somos uno no podrás romper ese vínculo y no podrás romperlo porque no lo entiendes, no sabes del cariño y por eso te tengo aún más lástima

Dejé de escuchar a Miyu estaba sola con mis pensamientos; sabía que el mar oscuro estaba detrás de mí, pero ya no sentía miedo… sentía como el valor, la amistad, el amor, todos los signos me llenaban me sentía más fuerte que nunca, sentía que podría proteger a todos a los que quiero sin tener que ser protegida y eso era absolutamente maravilloso. Estaba mas motivada que nunca, me reí un poco.

-Ni siquiera Genai podría detenerme – sabía que lo que haría pronto era una locura, pero Dios Santo después de todo lo que había pasado la locura era la mejor opción – mañana será un gran dia

**_Fin del capi._**

**_Ya nos acercamos al final _**

**_Ha sido muy largo y a la vez muy corto pero espero que les este gustando_**

**_Como siempre dejen reviews, favorites y follows_**

**_Y como ya les dije ya inicié clases ( ) y si de por si tardaba bastante pos ahora creo tardar mas, pero ya casi acaba asi que no se pierdan del gran final (GRAN final)_**


	11. Llegó la hora

**_Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaa!_**

**_Que tal? Listos para el gran finale? Lástima, este no será el último, pero estamos cerca_**

**_Sin más preámbulo…_**

**_QUE INICIE EL CAPITULO!_**

Yuki POV

Bueno, el plan era que iría al limbo traería agua y rocas, volvería al digimundo tomaría algunas plantas, volvería a la Nada, machacaría las piedras y las rocas para mezclarlo con el agua, iría al digimundo, vertería el agua en un lugar estratégico usaría mi energía vital (según los digimon 10% de mi energía vital). Moriría, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Por lo menos podría salvar indirectamente a mi hermana. Yo sabía de donde venía su odio: Cuando estábamos vivos sufríamos de violencia familiar, mi padre llegaba borracho a la casa y se ponía a discutir con mi madre, a Miyu y a mí nos obligaba a hacer los deberes de la casa y a veces le golpeaba a Cajeta (un bonito labrador hembra que habíamos rescatado de la calle) un día nuestra madre nos dejó (dejó en el término de ir al cielo) y nuestro padre fue mucho más duro con nosotros, Cajeta se fue con nuestra madre, tenía 15 años así que se había ido por la edad. Al final Miyu y yo nos escapamos, ya no teníamos ninguna atadura, pero la vida en las calles era dura, Miyu casi se fue. En sus "últimas palabras" me dijo que fuera fuerte, pero en su mirada veía que quería decir que odiaba a nuestro padre. Lo sé "que historia" pero supongo que debería decirles algo de esto a los niños elegidos para que Miyu encontrara su punto.

Intenté decírselos a los digimon mientras hacíamos el plan, pero era complicado, no es algo que escuchas a diario.

Teníamos todos los materiales y estaba a punto de verter el agua, pero Miyu apareció.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – gritó Agumon

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que un simple pergamino me detendrá? Vaya que Genai se ha debilitado – dijo muy confiada

-No queremos problemas – dijo Gomamon

-Qué lástima yo si – dijo Miyu

-Miyu, yo sé dónde está tu odio está en nuestro padre – dije, pensé que haría alguna reacción, pero no lo hizo

-Tut tut tut no, su odio no se encuentra allí – me sorprendí, estaba seguro de que era eso – al contrario ella le sentía lástima, porque él jamás llegaría a ser feliz.

-Entonces su odio esta… - miré a Miyu sorprendido

-No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo un plan que realizar – dijo Miyu, sabía que había dado en el clavo, pero nunca imaginé esto

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está su odio? – dijo Veemon

-Genai…- dije sin mirar a nadie más

Kari POV

No he podido dormir, ayer le mencioné el digimundo a Tai y por un momento ninguno de los dos sabíamos de lo que estábamos hablando.

Si hace unos años alguien me hubiera dicho que conocería a un monstruo digital y tendría que pelear con el mar oscuro que posiblemente podría estar dentro de mí diría que esperaba que eso no sucediera, pero ahora… ahora no quiero olvidar nada, es doloroso, pero por más doloroso que sea algo no debe olvidarse y eso es lo que le demostraré a Genai. Le demostraré que no puede hacer lo más seguro sino arriesgarse y ganar, me siento como Tai ahora mismo, normalmente él es el que está así, pero con todo lo que tiene en la cabeza (Exámenes, Sora, proyectos, Sora, futbol, Sora, comida, Sora) simplemente no tiene tiempo.

Me dirigí a la escuela para ir al baile, simplemente quería estar ahí un rato y después iría al mar, no sé cómo, pero no haré.

-¿Ya te declaraste? – preguntó Momoka

-Si – mentí – no es correspondido

-¿Quién era? – me preguntó con una mirada compasiva

-Se-cre-to – dije en tono de broma para que no se lo tomara a mal – oye tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas, ¿por qué no le dices a T.K lo que siente mientras me voy? Para que no estés sola

-Quisiera, pero no lo encuentro – dijo Momoka triste

-Sigue buscando, de seguro lo encontrarás – dije

Me alejé un poco alterada, sabía que si habría un portal al mar oscuro todos estarían en peligro. Piensa Kari Piensa. Mientras caminaba choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento – dije distraída

-No te preocupes, Kari, ¿podría hablar contigo? – levanté la vista y vi que era T.K

-Claro – dije no muy segura

Fuimos afuera, yo seguía muy nerviosa, sentía al mar cerca y era tan frustrante que no supiera donde estaba.

-Kari, yo quería decirte algo – dijo T.K nervioso

-¿Qué sucede? – seguía buscando con la mirada a algo extraño, en la esquina de mi ojo vi a Momoka

-Me gustas mucho – abrí mis ojos como platos, jamás pensé que escuchar esas palabras de la boca de T.K me haría sentir tan mal, vi como Momoka salía corriendo

-Momoka – grité estaba a punto que correr tras ella, pero T.K tomó mi mano deteniéndome – déjame ir, suéltame – T.K solo sonrió maquiavélicamente – ¡Oh vamos! – De todas las personas Miyu tenía que poseer a T.K, ¿cierto? Sí, cada vez se pone mejor.

De repente esa sonrisa maquiavélica desapareció y en su lugar hubo una mirada perdida

-¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? – decía T.K mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de orientarse

-No, no, no, no, no – dije

Si T.K estaba libre significaba que Miyu iría tras Momoka. Salí corriendo buscando desesperadamente a Momoka y la encontré sentada en una banca llorando.

-Momoka…- dije nerviosa

-¿Por qué? – dijo entre sollozos

-Yo no quise – dije

-Oh, por favor, ¿él es quién te gusta? – la pregunta me llegó por sorpresa

-No – mi corazón latía a 1000 por minuto

-La verdad – dijo

Pensé en volver a decir que no, pero Momoka merecía saber la verdad

-Si – dije

-Lo sabía – murmuró

-Pero de verdad quería que tuvieras la oportunidad – dije

-Si claro – dijo Momoka con sarcasmo – no puedo creer que hicieras esto, pensé que eras mi amiga

Momoka salió corriendo

-Momo… - quedé atrapada en el suelo – no

-Kari – escuché un gritó detrás de mí – dame la mano

Le di la mano a T.K al darme cuenta de que me estaba hundiendo.

-T.K… - quería abrazarlo y agradecerle, pero Momoka era primero – gracias, Momoka te estaba buscando, fue por allá – dije señalando hacia donde Momoka había salido corriendo

-¿Es…Estarás bien? – dijo preocupado

-Por supuesto – dije sin estar segura

-Claro – dijo, casi parecía que estaba decepcionado

Me senté en la banca en la que estaba Momoka, estaba muy confundida seguí sintiendo esa presencia maligna, miré abajo y vi que estaba siendo succionada por el mar.

-Muy bien mar, te mostraré de qué es capaz la luz – deje que ese gran agujero me succionara

Aparecí en el mar oscuro y vi a Miyu a mi lado

-"Muy bien mar, te mostraré de qué es capaz la luz" – dijo con sorna

-La luz siempre le gana a la oscuridad, no puedes detenerme – dije retadora

-Basta de plática, comencemos – dijo

**_Fin del capi._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela quiere que mi cerebro explote _****_L_**

**_Pero aquí esta el cap y dejen en los reviews que quieren que pase_**

**_Esto es todo_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


End file.
